Meet Rae!
by novagirl4evr
Summary: Rae is your everyday ninjaintraining, but she always seems to be in danger. what happans when she meets Naruto and all? What is the secret she hides? not good at summaries NO Flames! It gets better... it is my 1st fanfic on hold while being rewritten
1. This is Rae

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or any characters besides Rae, Yuki, and the stuff related to them. (family, hometown, etc.)

Hi! My name is Rae Uchiaha. I have an older brother, Yuki, who was named after our father. Ever since I was young we traveled from our home village, Unologon, to the hidden village of Konoha located in the Fire country. We traveled with my mother up until I was about five when she passed away in the town she was orphaned in. We know what it's like when you become an orphan.

Our mother died of a rare chakura poisoning. My brother brought us to home of old man Yukito, who raised our mother until she was old enough to live on her own. We stayed for about three years. I was attacked by ninja. The crazy old man, who taught us weird things, actually risked his life to safe Yuki and me.

We traveled together for another year until those ninjas found us again. My brother's last words that I heard him say were, "Rae-chan, go on ahead! I'll find you when I reach Konoha! GO!" I ran for what seemed like weeks when it was only four days. I finally collapsed near the neighboring town. It was two miles from my destination.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked as I got up from a bed of leaves that was probably made just for me.

"Don't worry. You're okay now," said a voice, "Where are you heading?"

I sat up straight and was about to answer when I caught a faint smell, "I was traveling with my brother when we were attacked. C-can I have some of that?" I was looking at a blurry pot of soup.

The man stood up, grabbed a bowl, and put some of the soup in the bowl. He said, "Here. Now tell me where you're going."

I looked at the soup now that my vision had come back, "Continuing from earlier, I was running towards Konoha." I looked at the man more closely. He had white hair that went down his back; he looked about fifty or so, and had a forehead protector. I assumed he was a ninja. "Mr. Ninja, why did you help me?"

"Call me Jiraiya. I'm an old Konoha ninja who's going to visit his home village."

"Could you escort me to Konoha, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya looked as white as snow from the question. He finally managed to say, "Why would you need an escort? Don't you have your brother?"

I had finished the soup. "You can sense _it_, can't you?"

Jiraiya said with a little caution, "Yes. You have a demon sealed within you."

I got up and jumped up onto the highest tree branch I could find and reach. "Thank-you for your kindness, Jiraiya. I'm going to Konoha now!" I managed to yell as I jumped away from his campsite. Brother, I'll wait for you in Konoha! I thought as I raced along the tree top branches to Konoha.

It had been at least two hours after I met Jiraiya when I arrived at the main gate of Konoha. I walked up to some guards, "Excuse me? How can I become a citizen of Konoha? I'm sure that my mother sent some letters that told you all to expect us."

The two looked at each other. "What is your name and propose? " asked one of the guards.

"Well, my mother died while we were traveling from Unologon. My mother's name first name was Sakura. Uchiaha Sakura. (A/N: this is NOT the Sakura with pink hair that has a major crush on Sasuke) My big brother, Yuki, went missing a few days ago when we were ambushed. And my name is Uchiaha, Rae."

They seemed stunned of my answer. I heard one guard say, "I think she's lost it!"

I heard someone walk up behind me, "Well now, where is your mother, my friend Sakura?" I turned around to see a smiling old man bending down just to be eye to eye to me.

"Hokage-sama!" yelped the two guards.

"My mother died on our travels to come here. I was only five years old at the time."

"I've been waiting for my dear old friend to come with her two children, Yuki and Rae, and only one made it? You must be Rae-chan? Where's your older brother?" asked the old man.

"Yuki and I were ambushed as I was telling these two, and that was almost a week ago! Did he arrive yet?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid he hasn't arrived yet, but I should take you to the apartment that you mother asked me to save for her," he said reaching for my hand so that he could lead me around the town. I kindly took it knowing that I could get lost in an unfamiliar town. He took me to the academy first so I could meet my teachers and fellow classmates that I would join as soon as I got settled. He showed me how I could get to my house from the academy. Around noontime we stopped at a ramen shop called Ichiraku, where I could almost taste the ramen.

"I don't have any money. I won't be able to pay for the ramen," as soon as I said that the hokage looked at me.

"Don't worry, you're my dear friend's daughter aren't you? It's my treat. Besides your brother can pay me back when he gets a job," he said with a chuckle. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of my brother who was only good at a few things other than being a ninja in training.

"Alright than. I would like some miso ramen with an egg, please!" I said with the thought of ramen in my mind. We walked in to the shop and I ran to the first two empty seats I could see. Hokage-sama sat down next to me and ordered the ramen.

As we were eating Hokage-sama asked me, "What do you like, Rae-chan?"

"I like dragons! I know that they're only in stories, but I love them!" I said

"You are Sakura's daughter!" he said while chuckling.

We finished our ramen and headed down a road that, I assumed, led to the apartment my mother requested. We walked up to a building and started up the staircase while was looking at the nameplate that told you who lived where in the building. I noticed my mother's name, smiled, and ran up the stairs to catch up with the hokage.

"Here we are. This is the apartment your mother requested. The keys are up here," said the hokage reaching for a lamp that I was just barely able to reach.

"Thank-you! Thank-you very much for all you have done for me today!" I said as I hugged him. Before he left he handed me the keys and told me where I could find him if I needed him.

It was about three o' clock now when I found a broom and thought about sweeping the front step. I was singing my mother's lullaby when I heard footsteps running towards me; I heard a boy laughing. I stopped to see what was going on. I heard some more footsteps; at least four boys were running and laughing.

A boy with blond, spiky hair came into view. He didn't seem to notice me until it was to late.

WHAM! We both fell on our bottoms. I got up and looked at the boy more closely, he was about ten maybe eleven when I was a nine year old. I put my hand out. When I did this he looked up at me. He was rubbing his head, it seemed to have rammed into the brick wall.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"…"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Now, tell me your name," he said in a kind way.

"Rae," I said simply.

"Are you new in Konoha?"

"Yes."

"Are you alone?"

"Just until my big brother arrives."

The three other boys came up the stairs. They starred at me, so I starred back looking over each of them carefully. One seemed to be eating a bag of potato chips. He had brown, messy hair. He also was a bit large, just a little. The next boy smelled like a dog, and his dark brown hair was very messy. There was one other boy. He had black hair tied up. In his arms were some manga volumes.

The boy that was eating said, "Hi, I'm Choji."

The dog boy said, "I'm Kiba! Who are you?"

"I'm Shikamaru. This is ganna be troublesome," said the manga kid.

"I'm Rae. I'm from the village of Unologon. I was born there nine years ago. I traveled with my mother and older brother. My mother died of chakura poisoning when I was five. My brother and I traveled together up until last week. I'll be attending the ninja academy once I'm settled it to my apartment. That's what my mother's old friend the hokage said to me," I stated as if it weren't a big deal. In the distance I could hear three girls screaming the names of the four boys that I was talking to. They were heading this way. I picked up the broom and began to sweep the front step of my apartment when the three girls appeared. I stopped to see what was going on now.

"So now you're trying your 'moves' on this poor girl?!" screamed a girl with short blond hair. She wore a pair of blue shorts and a light pink tank top that had a butterfly design on it.

"How dare you!" shouted another girl with brown hair neatly put into two hair buns. She was wearing clothes that looked Chinese, the top had no sleeves on was a sky blue. Her shorts matched her top.

"NARUTO! KIBA! CHOJI! SHIKAMARU!" screamed a girl with short pink hair. She was wearing a short-sleeved shirt and a dark blue skirt. In her hair was a red ribbon. The girls cracked their knuckles and started to walk towards the boys who let out a yelp and raced toward the door next to mine. The girls stopped the closing door and walked in. I heard the boys yell, "Sorry!" or "We didn't do anything!' and even "Not in the face!" The girls came out after about five minutes and seemed very pleased.

"Hi there! I'm Ino. These are my friends Sakura and Tenten," said the girl with blond hair. Sakura was the one with pink hair and Tenten was the one with brown hair.

"I'm Rae. I'm nine years old. I'll also be attending the ninja academy when once I'm settled here. I'm also waiting for my brother to arrive," I said for the second time today, but simplified.

"You want to come over to my house for dinner? I'm having a sleep over so I want you to at least stay for dinner," said Ino.

"I don't think I can. I'm sorry, " I managed to say. Since I stuttered when I spoke, Ino looked at me in disbelief.

"Now don't be stupid! When you get an invitation, you should take it! Especially when Ino's going to be the chief!" Stated Sakura.

Ten-ten added, "We're learning to cook. And since Ino's our teacher, we know we're in good hands."

"I don't have anything!" I screamed and raced to the rail I looked behind me and quickly checked to make sure that I had my keys. I heard the door open and the boys and girls behind me scream. I balanced on the rail while I looked for the closest rooftop and jumped to it.

"Rae-chan!" screamed a Naruto. My eyes widened and imagined my brother for a split-second before I came back to reality. I landed easily on the roof. Their cries stopped cold. I looked to see why. In front of me was a boy. He had my clan's symbol on the front of his top and before I could stop I ran right in to him!

I looked to see what happened and found that I was sitting on his back. I let out an I'm-sorry giggle and got up. While I helped him up I noticed Ino and Sakura drooling at the boy and Ten-ten trying to bring them back to reality.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" I shouted that at him about thirty times.

The boy turned to me and glared. I let out a little yelp.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Uchiaha. Sir!" he looked about Naruto's age, He also had black hair that seemed to go backward. He looked at me with surprise.

"Umm… I got to go! " I shrieked and jumped a few rooftops more towards the main gate. I jumped at least thirteen roofs when I heard someone following me. It was all those kids I met plus my fellow Uchiaha.

I looked down and noticed an alley. I made a "disappearing act" and made it seem as though I vanished it to thin air. I ran back towards my apartment. I remembered the academy. I stopped and figured out where I was and ran in the direction in which I thought it was.

I looked for my teacher hoping I could start tomorrow. I found my teacher in his classroom.

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"Yes? Oh, Rae-chan!" said Iruka-sensei.

"Do you think that I can start tomorrow? I catch on fast! Please?"

"Well, I have to give you two books. Stay here while I get them," he walked out of the room and returned with the books.

"This book is about ninjutsu and this one is genejutsu," stated Iruka-sensei as he handed the books to me. I started to flip though the pages on my way out. I didn't see who was in front of me until…WHAM!

"I really should start looking where I'm going," I stated out loud as I got up. I looked to see what or who I smacked into. It was a person

"I'm so sorry!' I said looking at my feet. I looked up to see who it was.

"Oh, I am very sorry, Mr. Uchiaha…" I cautiously said backing up.

"Who are you?" he asked in a rude way.

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke-kun!" could be heard in the distance. It was Sakura and Ino.

"Saved by the fan-girls," I muttered. The Uchiaha whose name was apparently Sasuke looked at me, almost glaring. I looked as though I didn't say anything. The next thing I knew, Sasuke was tackled by the two girls, followed by the other kids. I quickly transformed in to a kitten. Sasuke glared at me again, so I gave him a confused look. The books I picked up with my mouth, and walked home.

On my way home I stayed as a kitten. I didn't want to get caught by the older kids to be honest. I thought I saw Yuki, even though it wasn't. I think I need some sleep. I finally arrive at my building and stopped my jutsu. I put my books in my hands and climbed up five stories, I thought I counted about 5,267 steps.

I finally got up to the level that my apartment was on. I noticed a ninja holding something large in her arms. She was standing in front of my apartment. I stopped in my tracks. She turned her head and looked at my straight in the eyes. We studied each other and she finally said, "Are you by any chance Rae-chan?"

"That's what my mother named me."

"Good! Hokage-sama told me to bring this kid to you. I think you may know him."

She brought the object closer to me. As she did the object turned into a human shape. The closer she brought the person to me, the more I relised who it was.

"Yuki!" tears started to form in my eyes as she brought him closer to me. Yuki opened his eyes and spoke in a low, worn-out voice, "Rae-chan. I made it. When do we start school?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt this reunion, but he needs bed rest. So, if you could let me into the apartment, I'll put him on the bed, " said the Kunoichi.

I smiled and reached into my pocket and grabbed the keys. I unlocked my door and as the Kunoichi walked in I directed her to a bedroom. As she left she told me something.

"The hokage told me to give you this. They found it in your brother's pocket."

She handed me two wallets. The pink one was mine and the other one, which looked brown instead of white, was my brother's. I smiled and thanked her. I looked at mine and inside was some money, more than I originally had, and a note. The note read:

"Rae,

I put some extra monkey in your wallet. You can use it to buy some food. Your brother will be all right, he has minor injuries.

Hokage"

I placed my books down next to the neatly written note.

I smiled and put my wallet in my pocket. I ran to my brother who was looking around the room, he looked at me as I entered.

"I'm going to go buy some food, okay! I'll see you when I get back. Just rest until then," I ran out of the apartment before he could stop me. I once again didn't look where I was going, but before I could run into Naruto, I jumped over him. I stopped and looked over to him.

"Hey Naruto? Where's the closest grocery store?"

"What?"

"Where's the closest grocery store?"

"Down the street to the left."

"Can you help me shop and carry the food?"

"Um…okay."

We went to the store and I had only a little money left. As I walked home, Naruto carried all the bags even when I offered to carry a few.

"Any news about your brother?"

"What do you mean? He's already arrived and he would help me if he wasn't injured."

"When did he arrive?"

"A few minutes ago. Now are you going to help a young, defend less girl carry some food and find the store or not?!"

Naruto, a bit frightened by my words seemed to jump back a few inches before he nodded in agreement.

"Good! Now lets go!" I started to hum a song I heard at festival a few weeks before as we walked to the store.

After some time we got back to my apartment.

"I'm home!"

"Hey, where's your brother? How old is? Is he mean?" whispered Naruto.

I stared at him and I finally said, "My big brother is a really nice, and occasionally over protective, thirteen year old. And his name is Yuki."

"Okay. So where do you want these?" asked Naruto as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Anywhere is fine. Thank-you for helping me."

"No problem."

"Bu-Bye." I pushed him out the doorway. He went home, or next door as the case maybe.

"Rae-chan? Who was that?"

"That was Naruto-san. He helped me carry the food and stuff. He lives next door."

"Oh, all right. I'll get dinner ready. What would you like?"

"There's some minute ready ramen in one of the bags. I'll take one of those."

"Okay, wait a minute and it will be ready."

After about ten minutes or so we finished our dinner.

"Good night."

"Good night, Rae-chan."

As soon as I was sure Yuki was asleep, I went to the roof of the apartment complex. I sat on the edge and looked over my first and new home. Sure I lived in Unologon when I was really little, but it wasn't exactly what I would call "home" because my father died there about a month after I was born, it was partly my fault, too, and the fact I only lived there until I was two years old. Unologon was supposedly home to many Uchiahas, most of them were killed, except my parents, Yuki, and me, when the village was attacked.

I looked up at the night sky. And thought of my mother. She once told me that if she did die, she would look down at me from the stars with my dad. She said she would be in a place called heaven. She said that a week before her death when I came to visit her in the hospital.

"I will protect you. I will watch you grow. Even when I'm not there, I'm always with you. I love you, my child, my growing little seed. I'm always going to love you and protect you," I sang my mother's lullaby over and over until I heard someone walk up behind me.

"Who are you?" spoke a voice. And I knew who it was by his tone.

"That shouldn't be to hard to figure out when someone is in the same clan."

"What do you mean 'same clan'. I don't think we're from the same clan."

I stood up and faced him eye to eye.

"You're right. It would seem as though you don't think." I pointed at the clan's symbol at the bottom of my shirt. It wasn't big, maybe an inch or two in size. He just stood there, in shock, wide eyed.

"Good night Sasuke-san." He didn't respond. It would seem as though he was still in shock. I walked towards the stairway, but I felt dizzy al of a sudden. I fell with a light "Thud." I fell unconscious.

'Where am I?' I thought as I got up from a bed.

'Oh! This is my room. There's my bag. Yup, this is my room. But how did I get here.' I looked around and notice my digital read 6:31a.m. Classes at the academy started at 7:45a.m. or so.

I got up and walked into the kitchen and started the rice cooker. I took some other food and cooked that food. After I prepared my breakfast, I made a lunch.

"I hope you made enough for three."

I turned around and there was Sasuke.

"H-how d-did you g-get into my house?!"

"Your brother let me in after he found out you clasped. Did you know that leaving keys in a pocket like that isn't very wise."

"Well, I had to travel a lot so I never stayed in one place very long." I stuck my tongue out at him. He just smirked, which just ticked me off.

I finished my breakfast and quickly cleaned the dishes. His eyes were like spears because he didn't stop glaring at me from my comment. I dashed in to my room and got my two books. I glanced at my clock. 6:58. I ran out of my room and right in to Sasuke.

"What do you want from me?!"

"If we are from the same clan, we should help, each other out."

I just sat there on the floor from when I ran in to him. I got up and walked in to Yuki's room to wake him up. It took a while but having a lazy brother like him, you get used to it and learn new attacks. He's like my practice dummy. He made his own breakfast, so I headed out.

"I'm going!" I told Yuki and a picture of my mom. Sasuke heard me, which on my part was accidental. I raced out the door to the academy for my first day at the academy.

I arrived right on time. Actually I had five minutes to spare. I looked around for my sensei; he was walking towards the door when I caught up to him.

"Iruka-sensei?"

He turned and looked at me. As he did he gave a smile, a gentle, kind smile, which I didn't see too much because of _**it**_, I hated that part of my life. But this was different, if he did know about _**it**_, he might have shunned me like all the other ninjas who want me.

"Good morning, Rae-chan! Are you ready to meet the class?" I nodded. I was a bit worried that the other kids might not like me, and the fact that I've never been in an actual school made me nervous. He led me into the room wear I saw some kids that I never thought I'd see in this room.

In the rows I saw the kids from yesterday, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and my least favorite, Sasuke. We stared at each other, all wide-eyed.


	2. WHO!

Disclaimer: still don't own Naruto :( 

We all just stood, or sat, there. We were gaping at each other in shock. Just then someone ran though the doors I just came though myself and skidded to a stop.

"Rae?" The moment I turned to see who it was that said my name, I grew even more shocked than I already was! If that was even possible!

"Su-Suki?!"

"Hai." At that moment I just leapt into her arms.

"It's so good to see you sis!"

"Same on my part!"

"Ahem. We DO have class." I was a bit mad at Iruka-sensei for stopping our reunion, but he was right, we did have class.

"Class, I'd like you to meet Rae. Rae… Rae-san, what IS your full name?"

"Rae. Uchiha Rae."

"And this is Suki. Suki-san, what's your full name?"

"The same as Rae's. After all, we ARE twins."

The entire class gasped. The two of us just sweat-dropped.

"**BUT YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK ALIKE!**" Naruto outburst.

"I died my hair black, and I have pink eye at time being, that's why-"

"we look different. We're actually-"

"Identical twins. Rae and I love twin speak, so everyone should get used to it."

We smiled at each other and high-fived.

"Okay, well, if you two would have a seat. Anywhere is fine."

"Thank-you," we said in unison, then went to the last row in the room.

Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. Suki and I just ate lunch in the classroom. Apparently it was her first day as well. We made plans to go see our Aunt, who Suki lived with, along with our evil cousin. She can get jealous so easily. If you got a present on your birthday, she'd want it AND one for herself! I was going to see if she'd like to move in with Yuki and me, even if we just got the apartment.

Lunch was over and class started. Then class was over and I was on my way to my Aunt's house. I passed a few streets, and we turned onto a new one that had our clans symbol ALL over the place! The people were rushing about and doing something, there was a festival coming up in about two or three weeks. We had our way through the crowd and to a house. I followed Suki in and was gladly greeted by my Aunt.

"Rae! How have you been? How long has it been? A year? Two?" Aunt asked. She was like my mother, not my mother's older sister.

"Is Lilac home?"

"No, Suki, she's staying at a friend's house tonight." Both of us let out a sigh of relief.

"Aunt? I moved into a new apartment a few days ago and was wondering if-"

"If Suki could move in as well dear?"

"Yeah. It's only a few blocks away actually."

"Rae, ever since we moved here, Suki said she wasn't going to unpack; saying 'I'll be moving in with Rae and Yuki when they arrive, so I'm not going to unpack until we're in the same apartment or house.' She said it everytime I mention to her about unpacking. So, of course she can move in with you."

Suki and I rushed to our aunt and gave her a bear hug. We then rushed up to her room and grabed her boxes. There were only three. We rushed down the stairs and out the door. I gave out aunt the apartment's telephone number so she could call to check on us. When we reached the apartment, we were totally out of breath. I heard a VERY familiar laughter coming up the stairs.

"Hey Naruto-kun."

"Nani! What are you doing out here? And why is she her?!"

"First of all, my name is Suki! And-"

"She's moving in with me and Yuki."

"So help us with these boxes, before I beat the crap out of you!" Suki was oviouly annoyed by Naruto. She had a 'thing' to beat up **anyone **who messed with her or anyone in our household.

Naruto muttered something while taking a box. I opened the door and called to Yuki, "We're home!"

"We? Who's the other person?" asked Yuki from his room.

"ME! Suki!"

We heard a 'THUMP!' and a few footsteps and Yuki appeared in front of us. His black hair in his face, and dark blue eyes were wide.


	3. The short chapter!

Disclaimer: same ol', same ol'

Sorry for the short chapter, I'm still having writer's block. XP

* * *

"Suki! How've you been lil' sis?" 

"Good. What happened to you? Did you get into a fight?"

Yuki had a broken arm, he had a bandage that wrapped around his head that was stained with his blood, and he also had many cuts all over his body.

"Umm…Never mind that, who's the boy?"

"This is Naruto. He lives next door. He's the one who helped me bring the food home from the store-"

"He's also in our class. Naruto-"

"Say-"

"Hello-"

"To-"

"Our-"

"Older-"

"Brother-"

"Yuki." We said in unison.

"Hi, it's, um, nice to meet you," Naruto said and them mumbled something under his breath.

"Hey, Naruto-kun."

"What?!"

"You can set the box down anywhere. You don't need to keep holding it," I said, sweat dropping a bit. I saw him try to hide a blush. (a/n: It's NOT narutoOC, it's NaruHina in later chapters along w/ OCOC) he set the box down, and ran out the door.

"Baka," I muttered under my breath.

I turned to face my siblings and….

* * *

Sorry for the wait, I was at a family event, my b-day party (**XD** **YAY!**) , in MD. (you know, Maryland) 


	4. author's note

**Author's Notice**

Hey readers! Just to make a note, cause I haven't made a reminder:

READ THAN REVIEW! PLZ!

[BUT NOTHING MEAN OR RUDE! (again, PLZ!)


	5. Look Out  The Sisters Fight!

_I turned to face my siblings and….

* * *

_

I turned to find them chuckling. They probably thought I _liked_ him! AH! I can't believe that I would even think that!

"Shut it you two." They looked at me, and obviously saw the death glare because they shut up.

"Sorry Rae-chan, but come _on_, that was funny!"

"He was carrying the box that has my clothes in it!"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't haave handed him that box Suki!"

'Sister disagreement in... 5... 4... 3... 2...1-' thought Yuki.

"Well, I didn't ask YOU to carry them here DID I?"

"Then WHY did YOU hand ME a box and say 'canyoubringthistoyour-our-appartment?' when we ran to your room from them?"

"Because... because-"

"You couldn't carry them here by yourself?" I smirked at her frustration.

"Grr!" 

Before either girl knew it, they were wrestling each other on  
the floor, getting at each other's throts.

"Its't good to have things back to normal," said Yuki. Before they had the twins had the chance to try and kill their brother, Yuki had already run out of the room knowing his life was at stake (a/n: litterally, the twins could kill him if they wanted to. XD)

* * *

End for this chapter, I just thought it up at the 'spare of the moment' kind of thing. Another short chapter! What's going on! XD

_**PLZ - Review! (no flame)**_

Thanx! -

novagirl4evr V 


	6. Yuki gets his butt kicked by the twins!

Yuki had just run out of the room.

"D-A-M-N! I wanted to give him a bloody nose!" (this is why I rated the story T, there'll be cursing in some way)

"Do you HAVE to curse? I only heard cursings before you-know-who started to beat me to a pulp."

"Oh. Sorry I forgot. Our cousin is a witch." 

"Agreed." 

"Okay, wanna try and kill Yuki?"

"I call kicking."

"But you got to kick him _last_ time!" 

"So, you get ALOT of chances to, I haven't seen him or kicked his butt in about two YEARS, Rae!"

"Fine."

"Thank-you." 

"On the count of three?" 

"One-" 

"Two-" 

"Three!" we once again said in unison, that is before we kicked (or punched) the crap out of Yuki.

* * *

_One_ _week_ _later_ ...

"Class, This is Yuki, Suki and Rae's older brother. He'll be joining this class, even though he's 13."

"Hello. I hope we can be good friends, even if I'm a little older. _And my sisters are younger._""Nani?! They're **younger **than us?!" shouted Naruto, obviously."Yes. there only nine, you all are about 10, 11?"

"Yeah," answered the class. By now Suki and I were already heading towards the head of the class, much to our seinsei's dismay.

"Yuki-"

"Uchiha-"

"**YOU ARE _SO_ DEAD!**"We said at the same time. Our brother _knew_ what tick us off. and he just figured out that we were going to try and kill him for the 17th time that week! (a/n: he ticked them of ALOT to say the least this week)

"Crap," was all Yuki could say before we 'scolded' him. (a/n: HA! sorry, but I wanted to put this scene in the class)

We were on top of Yuki in a second, maybe two. Suki grabbed him by the hair and put him in head lock, I smirked evilly and punched him in the gut. Suki and I quickly switched places in the blink of an eye, and she kicked him to next tuesday! After about five minutes of swapping places, holding Yuki in a head lock, and kicking/punching him, it was time for lunch. Suki and I left the head of the room in a flash and reappeared in the back, grabbed our bento boxes, and were out the door before everyone else.

* * *

_lunch break_...

"Why'd you beat up your older brother? I thought the younger siblings were to respect the older ones?"

"Not us. We weren't taught that rule-thing," Suki said simply, than took a sip out of a orange juice box.

"Yep. I've had to spend EVERY fu-freaking day!" I groaned. And it's true, I love him somedays or hate him others. This week I loved him maybe for **one** minute, total.

"Thank-you, Rae-chan."

"Why are you thanking her?"

"'cause, our cousin is the embodyment of evil, and before she betted my to a pulp for no reason,she'd curse like a mad dog!"

"ouch." was the only thing Naruto said for the rest of the day. He didn't even cause trouble in class.

* * *

End the chapter! YAY! I'm temporarily out of writer's block!

**_REVIEW PLZ!_**


	7. Kick butt! Rae's transformation!

Okay, I'm just gonna skip ahead a couple weeks, to the day before the Uchiha massacre.

Thanx for reading! And if anyone wants me to put a scene in, just tell me. I'm open to some ideas.

-novagirl4evr

* * *

"So, tell me again. Why am I being dragged to Auntie's? **Against my will?**" asked Yuki, shouting the last part at the twins.

"You haven't seen Auntie, in what? _Three_ months?" I stated. Yuki just growled, and mumbled something under his breath. I could only hear something about "stupid...sisters...have to be twins." that's all I heard, but Suki heard the whole thing. She ended up stuffing a tomato, that I was going to use for dinner, in his mouth,

"Did you _have_ to use that tomato? I was going to use it in dinner!"

"We have two more, so what's the big deal?"

"I was going to use one for each of the three different dishes that _I _learned, while _someone_ skipped class."

"Well, I have a life outside of class. Why would I need to learn that kind of thing anyway?" Suki smart-mouthed.

"We graduate in two years. And we have a big test in that class. If you fail, I believe we, oh-I don't know, **get held back a year!**"

"**WHAT?!**"

"You have to make three different dishes out of the thirty that we learned in class, we have until this Wednesday."

"Can you help me? I **can't** fail this class!"

"You're luck I copied down all the recipes. I'll show you them when we get home."

We walked in silence the rest of the way. That is until I noticed something-

"Hey? What's that poster?" I walked up to a poster. It read:

_**Annual Kohona Star Festival:  
May 28-30**_

I just looked at the poster, so did Suki and Yuki.

"We better hurry up, or Auntie will be mad." I said, again breaking the silence that fell upon us.

"Yeah." and "mm-hmm," all I heard from my siblings.

"Do you think we could check out the festival? It's in three days."

"May-" Yuki, who finally got the tomato out of his mouth, start before some one, also known as the evil Lilac.

(a/n: I wanted to put her in, just to have someone evil in, if only for a short time)

"Yuki! How long _has_ it been?" I thought I'd throw up, Lilac was the worst actor in history.

"Hello, Rae. _How have_ you been?" she smirked. I wanted to rip that smirk right of her face. Or pour liquid nitrogin on her, or summon a pack of starving animals and let them eat her alive, heck even-

"Rae? Did you hear me?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

"That's good to hear," she rolled her eyes at me. Yuki put his hand on my shoulder, hard. I relized that I was starting to walk towards her and had a shurikun in my hand. I quickly put it away and stopped.

"Suki. Please come to my room when we arrive at my home."

"No."

"You will do as I say, Suki Uchiha."

"I **said** NO!"

"You little bitc-"

"Leave my sis' alone!" I punched Lilac right in the face and sent her flying a few yards.

"What is going on out here?!" I heard Auntie shout, only to scream.

"Rae! What have you done to Lilac?! She's bleeding!"

"She's a spoiled little brat, Auntie! And how could you NOT notice the injuries that she gave Suki?!"

"Lilac wouldn't do such a thing!"

"She is a B-I-T-" I started, anger started to get the best of me. My chakura seemed to be multiplying. I got down and my hands, feeling the urge to kill Lilac here and now.

* * *

Suki's P.O.V.

I was standing there. I could describe the scene in front of me with one word: horror.

Rae-chan, my **sister**, was changing! Right in front of my very eyes. Her hair was flying all over her head as if it had a mind of it's own. She was on her hand in a mater of seconds. Her nails were becoming claw-like and her teeth grew sharp. I could **see **the chakura start to glow. The normal blue colored chakura was replaced with a orange-ish/yellow colored chakura. My eys widened as she howled. She **howled** I thought that a wolf or dog was the only living thing on this planet that howled!

"R-rae-c-chan?" I was horrified at what was happening to Rae-chan.

'Suki, you have to help me hold her down! I am NOT joking.' Yuki whispered to me, and he was very serious.

'Okay. What do you want me to do?'

'Act like your crying and walk in front of her. I'll come from behind and tackle her.'

'Okay.' I was a good actress, or so I've been told. I started crying, as I did, I walked towards Rae. She looked at me. A little bit ago, I could see anger and hatred in her eyes, now I saw worry. The chakura started to change back to blue and started to disappear. Her physical features started to return to normal.

* * *

I'm making it a bit of a cliffhanger! XD

**_Review! PLZ!_**

Hoped you liked this chapter! 

- novagirl4evr


	8. What's in me!

OK, i'm gonna do a little background on the twins and Yuki in this chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer - don't own Naruto (sadly), Yuki, Rae, and Suki are mine!

* * *

Yuki's P.O.V. 

Rae started to return to normal. I was glad. I sighed, then reliesed that there were people staring; and one was Itachi Uchiha. He was going to kill off his clan tonight, but was only going to let his younger brother live; now he was going to spar those three as well. 'That girl could kill me if I give her the chance, plus it'll be _fun_ to watch them suffer.'

"This is going to be hard to explain." I muttered.

"Yuki? Is Rae going to be alright?" Suki asked, she really worried about her twin,even if they fought on a regular basis.

"She'll be fine, I guess you want me to explain her actions to you?"I whispered. Suki nodded and we walked up to  
Auntie. Her face was filled with fear and horror, just like the people who saw what happened.

"Auntie, I hope you know now: **Never** mess with Suki, espesally when Rae's in town." I growled. I was carrying Rae on my back, she is getting heavier, if I said that, she'd send me to the hospital. I grabbed Suki by her wrist and dragged her home.

* * *

Rae's P.O.V. 

'Where am I?... Oh, I'm back in my room.' I thought as I woke up. i felt as if I was under a rock. The sun light shone through the window, which had no curtains.

"Rae-chan? Are you up?" whispered suki throught the tiny crack in the door way.

"Ya, I'm up; What happened?"

"I'll answer that," stated Yuki as he entered the room.

"What do you mean?"

"I know this is kinda hard for me to explain since I only know so much, but I'll try."

"Your not making any sense!" Suki and I said in unison.

"Okay, okay- shesh!"

**The story**: (or flash back, which ever works)

May 15 - nine years ago.

"Yuki! Come down here!" called Mrs. Uchiha to her first born.

"WHY? I wanna watch _Wolf Watchers_!" (a/n: made it up, if it's an actual show- I don't own it.)

"I guess you don't want to meet the baby." The moment she said "meet the baby", she could hear rapid foot steps running around her son's room, down the steps and through the kitchen. In a moment, there stood her four year old. Breathing heavily. she smiled sweetly and motioned him to put his sandels on. He quickly put them on and grabbed his mothers hand as they went out the door. Within minutes they had arrived and a nurse took his mother to a different room, while another took Yuki to a kids' playroom. Yuki had no idea how long he was there, but he could hear a few painful screams from down the hallway. They stopped for a couple minutes and started again. Time passed slowly as he watched _Wolf Watchers_.

"Uchiha, Yuki?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like to see your baby sisters?"

"Yeah!" Yuki took the nurses hand as she led him to a room.

"You may go in," said the nurse before she walked away.

Yuki heard a baby's crying along with a sound of a sleeping baby as well. Yuki opened the door to find his mother watching the TV that was in the room.

"Mommy!"

"Ah, Yuki! Would you like to see Suki and Rae?"

"Why's her name Suki-Ann-Rae?"

"No, Suki **and **Rae. There are two little girls, not one," she said looking over to a "baby bed" that the two were sharing. (a/n: I have no clue on what they call those "beds" that some-what look like carts)

Yuki walked up to the bed and looked over the railing to find one little girl sleeping and the other crying.

"Who's who?"

"Rae is the one sleeping, Suki is the one crying."

"May I hold Rae? Suki's too loud." The last comment caused their mother to laugh.

"Of course! But Rae's just as loud if she cries!"She said in-between laughs.

Yuki walked up and carefully picked up Rae. She opened her eyes and yawned.

"Wow! She's so cute!"

"And she's your baby sister."

"And I already like her and Suki."

Rae looked at Yuki, and did the last thing he expected her to do, pull his hair.

"Ow! Rae-chan, that hurt!" Yuki was a bit upset, but smiled as she laughed.

While Yuki talked to Rae, even though she didn't understand him, Mrs. Uchiha looked out the window to see the village being crushed by a giant eight-tailed wolf demon. Her eyes widened and felt her heart sink when the school building was stepped on.

"And so, Rae, as your big brother- I'm should be respected." he thought that Rae was listening and smiling to what he was saying, but she was smiling at the demon.

"Bable-boo! Bable-boo! (Look-y! Look-y!)" Rae said in baby language.

Suki stopped crying as if responding to her sister,"gag-ou? (Where?)"

"tab-ou baa! (out that thing!)"

"goo-ba-eh 'wola'. (I only see a 'color')"

"ta-ga-boo! la-goo-boo! (I see a doggy! A big doggy!)"

"What are you two talking about?" Yuki cut into the conversation, only the infants could understand. Silence covered the room for a few minutes. The door opened, and there stood a man. He lloked like an older version of Yuki, and was covered in cuts and a few blood stained spots. Yuki walked over to and handed Rae to the man, who was their father. Her looked sadly over to his wife and left the room with the little girl who had fell asleep.

Yuki walked to the widow and saw a giant wolf being held down by many ninja, most of who were being killed; luckily Yuki couldn't tell.

"Mommy, look! There's a **huge** wolf out there!"

"Yes, there is. Could you please close the window?"

"Yes mother." Yuki closed the curtains as he was told to and walked to the TV, turned it on, and watched any cartoon he could find.

_three hours later..._

A nurse walked in carrying Rae. On her stomach was a sealing mark. Sakura, the mother of the three, cried as the nurse handed her Rae (a/n: tears of joy, not sadness).

"Rae-chan! You're safe!" cried Sakura.

Yuki, who was trying to stay awake until Rae returned, slowly closed his eyes, and fell asleep. (a/n: It's like- 10:30 p.m.!)

**End flashback **(or story, again,which every works)

"And that's that."

"So, your basically telling us-"

"**I have a demon sealed within me!**" I yelled, who wouldn't? I mean if you had a demon in ya since you were born and didn't know it, how could you not scream!

"Well, I thought you would scream, just not that loud," Yuki said as he walked out of the room.

"Don't worry Rae-chan, I won't treat you any different than before. It's not like it controls you."

"For all I know, it c-could," I stuttered. So far, I'm really hating today.

* * *

There's the chapter! PLZ- R&R (Read and Review, correct?) 

And thanx for reading up to this chapter! Hope this explains some thing, I'll put the family history in the next few chapters!

- Novagirl4evr


	9. Uchihas Split!

Hello. This I'm gonna tell the story on why there are two Uchiha clans; (A bit weird, but still, it helps) the part of the story that has Naruto and them (Rae, Suki, & Yuki as well) takes place the day after the Uchiha clan was destroyed. Just to clear one part up. Sorry for not updating sooner! I was doing other stuff. Plus a bit of writers block never helps. XP

Disclaimer: I won't ever own Naruto; Rae, Suki, and Yuki are mine.

* * *

(the year Kohona was established by the first hokage, about 60-70 years before the Rookie Nine) 

"The winter is harsh this year, don't you agree brother?" asked a man, no older than 20, to his twin brother.

"Yes, it is. We should bring in the fire wood." answered another, though not identical to him.

"Father said we have not room for the wood." the first man stated coldly.

"That shouldn't matter, we have an extra room that we could use!" ignoring the fact that his own brother listened to the cruel ninja they had for a father.

"Father said-"

"I know what he said! I was there you baka!"

"Harsh, brother, harsh." was all the first man said.

"**Hikaru! Kiyo! You lazy bums! Get your asses up here now!**" boomed a voice from upstairs. (a/n: I really wanted to put Choji instead of Kiyo, but Choji is in the Rookie 9, so that might cause confusion. And This chapter might have more language in it.)

"Damn father," muttered the second man, also known as Hikaru. (a/n: see, I am going to curse every few sentences probably.)

"Hikaru! Get up you lazy-ass!" Kiyo quietly hissed, but only earned a glare from him.

"**Kiyo! Hikaru! What'd I just say!**"

"You mean screamed?" muttered Hikaru under his breath.

By now, they we already up the stairway, ant walkin to the last door on the right, their father's room.

"We'll be moving; my friend discovered a large, unclaimed land. He's already claimed a part for us. so pack what you need and we'll leave in the morning!" said their father.

"But father I-" Hikaru tried to start, but his father rudely interupted.

"**YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, YOU LAZY-ASS SON!**" Hikaru looked like he would murder his father right there, but disappeared out of the room.

Hikaru was in his shared room, packing, as Kiyo walked in with a sack for his things.

"Father means well. He is doing what he thinks is best."

"he did 'what is best' when he moved us here from Unologon last winter. That town was small, but I know it would grow if givin some time. Father never was one to wait. He can be a major jack-ass."

"I do not believe you should say that!"

"Don't even start, I'm not going with you or father, I'm going back to Unologon. I'm going back to-"

"Back to Akane?"

"Yes."

"I won't stop you then." Hikaru looked over to his brother, he was quite shocked. Kiyo normally did only what father told him to do. This was a bit unusual. Kiyo noticed this and started, "I do have a mind of my own, I didn't use to follow fathers order all the time, only after he k-killed-"

"It's okay, you don't need to say it."

"Thanks, promise me this though- You'll write to me, and when you have a child, you'll travel here to show me, you don't have to stay."

"I promise." They stood there smiling at each other. Hikaru had finished packing; he looked over his items and found a small picture of Akane. They were to be wed before his father found out, and he promised he'd return that winter. Hikaru grabbed his sack of item and walked to the door. Only to nod to Kiyo before he walked out.

'it's at least a five day walk to Unologon. Better get started.' Hikaru thought as he walked down the path.

'Be safe brother.' Kiyo thought as he watched his brother walk down the path, covered by the darkness of the night.

_Hikaru - arrival at Unologon_

_"_Excuse me sir, but may I ask as to where I can find Ryongo Akane?_" _(Re-on-ko) Hikaru asked a random man.

"Oh, Akane-san is on that hill, she still refuses to marry. sigh She's just causing some of us trouble," sighed a man.

"Thank-you sir."

"Don't mention it. Good luck." was all Hikaru heard as he dashed off to the place Akane was.

When Hikaru reached the top of the hill, there stood a house with a sakura tree out in the front, looking over the town.

"Akane? Are you here, Akane?"

"Who's there?" asked a woman no older than 20 herself. She had dark brown eyes with shiny black hair.

"My name is one that you already know Akane, one you made a promise to last winter."

"It's true I made a promise to a man, are you a friend of my love?"

"What was your loves name?"

"Hikaru. Uchiha Hikaru. I am still waiting for his return, sir."

Hikaru smirked and walked up closer to Akane, the shade of the sakura tree was enough to mask his face, and as he walked out into the sun, Akane gasped and ran the rest of the distance to him. (There was about 20 feet between them.)

(Okay, I'm not gonna finish this scene, I'm gonna do a time skip to 2 years in the future)

"Akane, are you ready?" asked Hikaru to his wife. She was holding their two children, Sakura and Kiyo. (Sakura- named after the tree in the yard, Kiyo after Hikaru's brother.)

"Yes, I'm coming," she said as she walked down the porch steps, Hikaru holding he arm and shoulders so she wouldn't trip, she was going to have another baby in about a month and a half now, plus the two she was holding were almost two.

Hikaru helped her into the wagon. and he got in it as well; and they set off to the village hidden in the leaves. For their third visit to Kiyo and his family.

After Hikaru had left, Kiyo went with their father; along the way, they meet a young woman who was going to the land as well. She and Kiyo got married a few months later and started a family of their own. Both brothers kept the promise, but after Kiyo passed away, Hikaru gradually stopped visiting, and the letters to the two families slowly stopped as well.

* * *

Rae ran around her room trying to find her school books but failing miserably. 

"Rae! We're going to leave you here damn it!" Yuki shouted.

"I can't find my books! I left them right here on my desk, and now both my books and family history report have gone missing!"

"Oh! Is that what you've been looking for? I have them right here! I moved them to out in the hall my your notebooks and bag!"

"SUKI! YOU ARE DEAD!" Rae shouted stomping into the room.

"If I _were_ dead, I wouldn't be here now, would I?" Suki stated just to make Rae even madder.

"Calm down you two, we're going to be late!"

"What ever," Rae muttered, still loud enough for Yuki and Suki to hear. They ran out the door; Rae stuffing her books and homework into her bag.

* * *

OK, That's good enough for me. (Goes brain-dead) 

Rae: Read and review! PLZ!

Me: Stay in the story!

Rae: Fine goes back into story


	10. filler Hyper Rae! part 1

OK, I got this idea while drinking a Coke while watching a 3-day Naruto marathon on Cartoon Network. (You'll see where the Coke comes into this in a bit.) And I kinda need a filler. And I thought this could help bring in the pairings : ) Which I think I_ really _need to do soon. Ok. On to the story!

Disclaimer - Don't own Naruto, Rae, Yuki and Suki are mine.

* * *

Rae walked down the street. She was heading to the ramen stand. She promised Naruto that if he beat her in a match, she would buy him ramen. If she lost, he had to buy her five comics. And he beat her. She had to run home to get some more money, so Naruto was already there. 

She entered the stand and saw Naruto. "You didn't order yet, did you?"

"Ah! Rae-chan! No, I didn't order yet," he stated, giving me a goofy smile.

"That's good, I think. But one thing! Only **three** bowls of ramen and a drink! Any more, and you pay!" I only had enough money for four bowls, and two drinks.

"Nani?! But Rae-chaaan!" he whined. I just shook my head and ordered.

"One miso ramen, and a water please."

"One beef ramen, and a soda!"

"What's a 'soda', Naruto?" I asked, he looked at me as if I had grown a second head and wings.

"You never had a soda! What's wrong with you?! What do you normally drink?!"

"I normally have juice, green tea, water, milk, and drinks that are good for you" counting the drinks with her fingers subconsiously

"You have to have a soda then! Change her drink to a soda old man!"

"Hai!" He placed are ramen down, then handed use the 'soda'.

"Is this okay?" I asked, looking at the dark-colored, bubbling liquid in the cup.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't be?"

"Well, I don't try new foods, unless Yuki says it's okay," eating some ramen, the cup of soda in my free hand.

"Well, I say it's okay! So drink it!" after he said that, I gave him a questioning look, but he grabbed the cup, and basically shoved the liquid down my throat.

He set the cup on the counter, I just glared at him. I'll have fun at training tomorrow. Naruto could tell she was going to do something to get revenge on him.

Rae finished her ramen and looked at Naruto, who had finished off at least seven bowls already.

"I don't feel well..." Rae mumbled, head on the counter.

"Huh? That's weird," Naruto said, lefting her head only to find that Rae was half-conscious.

"What are you looking at?" Rae said, almost deadly. This terrorified Naruto.

"A-are you okay Rae-chan?" asked causiously.

"Yeah..." Rae had a goofy smile on.

"You're acting weird..."

"No I'm not...!" said Rae, pouting and mock glaring.

"H-how 'bout I pay, you're really scaring me."

Rae smirked, "Hey! I hear somethin'! Come on!" Rae dragged Naruto, and led him to a training ground, where there were two older genins, a girl with 2 buns on top of her head, and a boy with pupil-less eyes and long, dark hair.

"Hi yas!" Rae shouted to the two, they turned to her and Naruto.

"Hn," replied the boy.

"Um... Hi? What are you two doing here?" asked the girl.

"I was dragged here against my will by Rae-chan! She has a death grip on me! Help!" Naruto yelled, pleading at them with puppy-dog eyes.

The boy just smirked at Naruto, while the girl looked like she was trying not to laugh.

Rae cocked her head to the side,"Nani? What Naruto said is kinda true..." She let go of Naruto's arm to reveal a scarlet covered mark from where her hand was. "Ow, that had to hurt..."

This caused the girl to finally bust out laughing and the boy's smirk only widened. Rae's head quickly turned to the girl, and she poofed beside her.

"I'm Rae! Who are you?"

"I'm... Tenten..." she said between laughs. Rae poofed beside the boy, and seemed to startle him.

"And you?"

"Hn."

"What does 'Hn' mean?"

"Hn..."

"So 'Hn' means Hn. But the way you said it makes it seem to mean 'Leave me be, I have a _big_ ego, and hate most people.' Am I right?" The boy seemed to get **very** mad, and started to try and attack Rae, who only dodged.

"Neji! Stop!" Tenten screamed at him, but was ignored.

"So, your name's Neji? Hm?" Rae turned her head, to an area near Naruto, still dodging the attacks from Neji and watched that until two people, a man and boy around Neji and Tenten's age came bounding out. In. Green. Spandix.

"Holy cow! Someone call the fashion police and lock them up!" scream Rae after seeing the two, her eye twitching.

"**Why? Who is this young and youthful girl? I do not believe I have ever seen you before!**" shouted the older man.

"**Yes! Who is this young and youthful girl?**"

"I think I'll be smart, and try not to lose my sanity. It's obvious you two," pointing at the two in green, "already did."

In the distance a faint wolf howl could be heard, Rae blinked and activated he kekki-genki, the sharingan. This seemed to make the man in green, calm down in a split second, eyeing Rae carefully. Rae stared at the direction of the howl a few seconds before mumbling, "A Hyuuga? Hyuuga..." He eyes widened and she sudenly shouted, "**HINATA!**" and raced of towards the howl, followed by everyone else.

They raced through the forest, Rae leading the way. Soon she came to a stop when a second howl could be heard.

"What the...?" Rae mumbled. She sat down into a meditating position, and closed her eyes. A orange/yellow chakara glowed around her. She opened her eyes and they were glowing a golden color. He eyes closed again, as the chakara disappeared. Rae got up and quickly changed course.

TBC...

* * *

Okay, Got this far, this chapter will be split in two parts. : )

Then I'm doing a time skip. K peoples? K. Hope ya enjoyed this part of the chapter!

- novagirl


	11. AN

Hey peoples!

I won't be updating until I get some ideas. Writers block is officially my worst enemy. But, I have some new story ideas, which I'll be posting ASAP. So, you can read my other stories if you wish. And if ya have an idea I'll gladly consider it!

That's all for now! (lol Porky Pig said that at the end of his shows. Ya know, from Loony Toons. D Love Loony Toons! XD)

- novagirl


	12. Chunin Exams Begin!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto in anyway. Rae & other new characters are mine! If you want to use them in a story or something, ask me first!

* * *

Chunin Exams Begin!

Rae had become a Genin the same year as Team Gai. Sasuke kept challenging her, so he could prove to the teachers that he could be a genin; but failed every time. Finally after two years of training, Team Gai, the rookie nine, Rae's team, and Lily's team (1) all entered the Chunin exams…

The Uzumakis….

"**Naruto wake up!**" yelled Lily, Naruto's twin sister. She was in her normal outfit. Her Kimono, which only went to just above her knees and very long sleeves, that was a dark blue.

"I'm up, I'm up," whimpered Naruto as he was forcefully dragged into the tiny kitchen area.

"You know today is the first test of the Chunin exams right?" Lilly asked as she set down some breakfast infront of Naruto and herself.

"...huh?" Naruto replied tiredly. Lily just sighed.

"You really are a dobe. You know that,"Lily said more as a statement rather that a question. Naruto woke to being called a 'dobe' and glared at her. They may be the only family that they have, but that doesn't mean they can't pick fights with one and other every now and then.

"Well, at least I don't have a crush on a dork."

Lily became red faced, both in embarrassment and anger, "Haru-kun is NOT a DORK! At least I know what a crush is! You can't even tell that one of my closest friends has a crush on you!" Naruto's eye's widened. Lily only had five close friends that were female, so they were her closest friends. That meant that one of them had a crush on him.

'Okay, Lily-chan's only friends that she's close to are: Ino, Sakura-chan, Rae-chan, Hinata-chan, and Tenten-nee-chan. Tenten-nee-chan like that one Hyuuga that's on her team. Ino says she likes Sasuke but she obviously likes Shikamaru. Rae-chan likes her one teammate. So that leaves Hinata-chan and..._ Sakura-chan_!'

"Oi, Naruto! It's time to go!" Lily shouted from the door. "And I'm Leaving if you don't get dressed within the next two minutes!"

"WHAT!!" Naruto ran to his room into the shared bedroom and grabbed some random clothes that were on his side of the room, got dressed, and ran to the door, all in about thirty seconds. How he did it, no one knows. (a/n: random I know. XP) Lily had a "WTH?!" expression on her face as she stared at her brother.

"LET'S GO!!" Naruto shouted.

"**NARUTO! SHUT UP!!**" came a shout from out side the door. Cautiously, the twins opened the door to find their Uchiha neighbors, including Sasuke. Sasuke had moved in with them after the massacure, though he still wanted revenge against that certain someone, (a/n: just in case some of you don't know who he is.) and lived with them. He was still a bit of a jerk at times though, but only when he was irritated or really mad.

The one who had yelled was actually both of the Uchiha twins, as they were known as around Konaha, and they looked extremely mad. "Naruto you dobe, your gonna get the beating of your life," muttered Yuki.

* * *

Okay, I'm just gonna do a time out here. And describe everyone. Otherwise it's gonna take a while for me to write everything, and you all might get a bit confused. XP

Rae: Her hair is now longer and around waist length, but normally put into a low ponytail or braid. (It's in a low ponytail at the moment) Her outfit is a light blue dress that ends just above her knees and darker blue shorts. On the back of the dress is a medium sized Uchiha symbol. Her forehead protector is where it should be, on her forehead.

Suki: Same as Rae, but her dress is a navy blue with black shorts. Her hair is normally down, but she'll put into a high ponytail. Her hair is also back to the original color, dark brown, instead of being died black.

Yuki: His hair is still blackish and even messier. He is Chunin level, but only wears the vest on missions. He wears a t-shirt, the same color blue as his eyes, and black shorts that go just past his knees. The Uchiha symbol is on the back of his shirt.

Sasuke: same as in the chunin exams

Lily: Brownish-blond hair, but more blond than brown, and it reaches down to her waist. She is Naruto's twin sister, unknown to the world until just a while ago. She wears a kimono that reaches down to her knees and it has very long sleeves (perfect for hiding things in). The kimono is a lavender/blue with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back (Just recently sewn on). Her kunai pouch is hidden under he kimono. She has the same eyes as Naruto. Her forehead protector is on top of her obi.

Naruto: same as in the chunin exams

Sakura: same as in the chunin exams but not much of a fan-girl. She still has a crush on Sasuke, but would rather be his friend than be hated like a fan-girl

Ino: same as in the chunin exams, she just pretends to like Sasuke (He, Sakura, and Ino made a deal that they would help her) when both of them were near Shikamaru. She ended up liking him, though she hides it very well.

Choji: same as in the chunin exams

Shikamaru: same as in the chunin exams, and clueless to Ino's crush on him.

Lee: same as in the chunin exams

Neji: same as in the chunin exams

Tenten: same as in the chunin exams

Hinata: same as in the chunin exams

Kiba: same as in the chunin exams

Shino: same as in the chunin exams

(XP too lazy, plus, you should know what they look like.) They're all are best friends too.

* * *

Naruto just paled and hid behind Lily who was laughing, Sasuke and Yuki smirked, all The Uchiha twins were trying to calm down; they didn't want to kill their first friend right?

"Come on dobe. Our teams are meeting together remember?" Sasuke muttered to Naruto as he and the others walked by. Yuki had left a moment ago for a mission. The group then left. They, along with the rest of the Rookie 9 meet up on the bridge. Team Gai couldn't meet with them because their sensei wanted to talk to them before the exams, but they told the others they'd meet up in the exam rooms.

As the group arrived they could see that Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Choji, and Shino were the only ones there. A moment later, you could hear foot steps coming from behind. Shikamaru then walked onto the scene.

"Yo," was all Shikamaru said for a greeting. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata, who were talking to each other, said a quick 'hello' before turning back to each other to continue their conversation. Lily and the Uchiha twins went to join them.

With the Girls

"Hey guys!" Rae and Suki greeted in unison. Lily just gave them a smile as a hello.

"Good morning! Hey, Rae, Suki, where's your teammates?" Sakura asked.

"Late," was all they said. Glaring at where their teammates would be coming from. The other girls just sweat dropped.

"What about your teammates, Lily?" Sakura asked in hopes that Lily would give a better answer.

"They should be turning around the corner right about now..." Lily trailed off as she turned to glare at her teammates, just as she predicted, who came running down the corner. When they spotted Lily's glare, they paled. Slowly she walked up to the two boys, both frozen where they were standing, and stopped about a foot away from them.

"You are late," was all that Lilly said. Her eyes covered by her bangs, but the boys could see her smile. One with they knew well. The kind that made them fear for their lives.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry, L-L-lily-san-n," a boy with dark green, almost black, hair and light blue eyes. He wore a green t-shirt with the village's symbol on the back and back shorts.

"Y-Y-Y-yeah! W-w-w-what he s-s-said!!" cried the other boy. He had reddish-brown eyes and silver-brown hair. He wore a dark drown vest over a grey t-shirt. He also wore dark grey shorts. Both boys wore their fore-head protectors properly on their foreheads.

"Well, let me think about it," Lily stated, making a mock thinking pose before continuing, "I'll wait till after the exams. Then your fate will be decided."

Both boys sighed in relief. "Oh, but one thing, Haru..." The green haired boy gulped, but replied, "Yes Lily-san?"

Lily turned around to face him with a smile, not the evil one, but one that showed she was happy, and quickly kissed his cheek before going back to the other girl. The other girls were giggling though because Haru was blushing madly. The other guys took note of this and chuckled among them selves.

"Hey Haru?" the other boy started.

"Yeah, Sano?" was all he said, still blushing and a bit shocked.

"You like Lily-san right?" Sano asked, only causing Haru to blush even more. "Why don't you ask her out? All our friends, but you, know that Lily has a major crush on you." Haru's blush only deepened. And before Sano could question Haru even more, four boys, two bickering with each other while the other two were having a discussion about something, came around the corner. The Uchiha twins glared at them.

"...But the shurikun would be a better tool in that kind of situation of you think about it," a boy with green eyes and dirty blond hair with glasses said to the boy he was chatting with. The boy looked a lot like Sano, but with different clothing. Then there were the two boys that were arguing. One had light blond hair and golden eyes while the other had light bluish hair and matching light blue eyes.

Rae and Suki just glared even more at the four new arrivals."You four are late! We might have gotten to the exam rooms sooner if you got here sooner!" Rae screamed. Suki looked like she was gonna scream too, but held her tongue.

The boys paled slightly, but not much. They were used to this. Rae calmed down before grabbing her teammates' back of the shirts and started dragging them towards the area where the exams were supposed to be held. Suki copied her sister and dragged her teammates to the exam site. The rest of the group just followed behind.

"Yahiko," Rae said looking at the boy that had glasses. "Kyo," Rae turned to the other boy that had light blue hair. "You better have an excellent exlanation as to why you were late."

"Same for you Tomo," Suki said looking at the Sano-look-a-like. "Kin," Suki said to the boy with golden eyes and light blond hair. "If we are not allowed in the testing room because of your tardiness, then I will promise you this- You both will never have a happy day again while I'm around. If I'm not _too_ mad, then I might leave you with the ability to have children. _Might,_" was all Suki said.

After that, the group set off to the examination rooms (a/n: okay, to me that just sounded like they were going to the doctors'! Sorry, but I'm not the biggest fan of going to the doctor's office!)

**_T_**_o _**_B_**_e _**_C_**_ontinued!_

**N**ext **c**hapter **p**review!

"The group meet up with Team Gai in the examination room, but something is seriously wrong with that one guy, umm, Kabubo? Habuto? Kabuto? Yeah, that's it! Well, anyway, he keeps looking at me and Sasuke-chan in a really weird way. It's freaking me out!"

"Don't call me 'Sasuke-chan'!!"

"Oh, shut up! Anyway, Next time: _The first exam!_ And that's Uchiha Rae! Over and Out!"

* * *

**(1)** Ok, I'm gonna make a fanfic with Lily and explain on what all happened. But I'm still working out the story line.

But she's basically Naruto's long-lost sister. Her mom,(( I have no idea what happened to her, oh well, but anyway)), her mom was running from the nine-tailed fox and had Lily with her. Then something happened (part of the story I'm trying to work out) and Lily is left alone (as a baby) and that's where her 'mom', the woman who then raised her, took her to a secluded and unknown village where Lily was raised. (the village and nature are actually one in the story. and the villagers can communicate and/or control plants with chakara. Lily can barely do either in this part of 'Meet Rae') And she she showed early signs that she would be a genius, like Shikamaru but not as lazy and with an even higher IQ (is that even possible? if not, it is here. P).  
When she was seven, she left to find her real family after she 1- go permission from the village leader (sorta like the hokage), and 2- found out what happened from her 'mother', though Lily still loves the one who raised her. So, after a while, she nears konoha and meets the Naruto gang, and later Rae (They meet a bit after the others meet Rae.).

OK. now that's just the basic story line that I thought of. I'll be working on that, this story, the others I have posted, and one that I'm working on with my friend, Sakura-nee-chan. We're working on it, I may post the prologe, but I'll do that later.

How I named the new characters:

Tomo means 'twin' in japanese. Kinda well fit I thought since he and Sano are twins. And Kin means 'Golden', perfect since he has golden eyes and would-be-golden hair.

Sano's named after a character from Rurouni Kenshin, Sanosuke! I watched when the english version was still aired on cartoon network when I was little, I some how got my dad interested in the anime for a while too! That's a way I think we bonded- anime and manga.

While Kyo, I just kinda liked the name. It's also the same name of the cat-dude (my nickname for him) from Fruits Basket. It's a good anime. I have yet to read the manga, but I want to in the near future!

AND IF YOU WANT TO USE ANY OF MY OCs THAN ASK ME FIRST!!

(I hate those who take credit for someone else's work, in my case it would be my OCs or story plot.)


End file.
